1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a medical instrument holder, also referred to as a packaging clip, and more particularly, pertains to a medical instrument holder for a stopcock, hemostasis valve introducer with a connecting tube, a dilator, and a guidewire with an introducer; alternatively, a tear-away sheath/dilator assembly, needle and guidewire; or alternatively, a sheath, syringe, dilator, guidewire and Seldinger needle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art medical instrument holders have been long, slim plastic trays, especially for instrumentation, including guidewires, hemostasis valve introducers, dilator tear-away sheaths, or needles. The long packages have been difficult to sterilize, to store, to dispose of, and to handle.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a medical instrument holder which provides for a guidewire to loop about itself and provides a package of significant shortness, as well as compactness for storage.